Bombing of England
The Bombing of England was a major military campaign instigated by Germany during the European Wars. The campaign was targeted at the United Kingdom in an attempt to force the British to cease all military operations in Western Europe and call-off their support to France which was under attack by German Forces and were halted by British support. The targets of the campaign were major British cities such as London and Manchester to demoralize and weaken the British war efforts. By 2068, the campaign ended with British forces being put on hiatus and forced to withdraw back to Britain to prevent instability and insurrections leaving France open to an invasion. History Background By the year 2065, Germany had became a regional superpower with the German Army marching through into countless European countries. The only rivals to Germany were both Britain and France who were opposed to German expansion and were the only military forces that could protect Northern and Western Europe from the German Army. Britain would become a major pain for the Germans as British troops were supporting Dutch Resistance Fighters in the former territories of the Netherlands and were training French soldiers which halted German expansion into mainland France. On June 2nd, 2065, Chancellor Konrad Heller had ordered a meeting with German military officials and generals in Berlin to discuss plans to stop all British efforts against Germany and Admiral Heller of the German Air Force was appointed to lead such an operation with the main plan being a bombing of London and soon, the rest of England. Attack on London On June 8th, 2065, the German Air Force had deployed fout dozen fleets of bombers and planes and began to attack the city of London which instigated the Bombing of London. The city would become a battleground over the course of four days as German Bombers set London ablaze with flames engulfing the city and the House of Parliament and Big Ben reduced to flaming ruins. British and German planes soon began to battle in the air and crashing planes had began to fall down as well leaving even more damage in their wake. The bombing ended on June 12th with the remaining German Bombers haivng completed their bombing runs and the British Air Forces forced to retreat suffering too many losses. The city was left in absolute ruins and so, the remnants of the British Government fled to Manchester until London could be fully rebuilt. Prime Minister Daniel McCarthy had survived and made a speech to the British people stating that Britain would not surrender which motivated the German Forces to continue their bombings into all of England. Knowing more would need to be done to capitulate the United Kingdom. Southern Front Following the Bombing of London, the German military regrouped and also got backup from the Hungarian Navy and Air Force which had sent in 84,000 volunteers from both the army and navy. Following their regouping, the joint German-Hungarian air forces had decided to target the city of Canterbury in Kent, Britain's spiritual capitol and the home of one of the most important cathedrals to the Church of England. The goal would be to attack the city and effectively damage it enough to demoralize the British public and lower moral amongst its citizens and soldiers. Canterbury had soon woken enough to see German bombers flying over their city and they began to attack the city and leave the city in ruins. Other nearby towns, villages, and minor cities were also destroyed by the German bombers before they either left or were shot down by British DH-250 fighter jets which prompted the Germans to develop new fighter jets to defend their bombers. Category:Events Category:Wars